Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/Transcript
(On a bright, sunny morning, Thomas was busy shunting troublesome trucks. Just then, Percy came by to see how Thomas was doing) Percy: Good morning, Thomas! I'm sure you're having a happy day today. Too bad you are busy shunting trucks. Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Thomas: I just got this dream last night where I unlocked the secret of a rainbow railway. Percy: A rainbow railway? Thomas: Yes, a rainbow railway. Percy: But, Thomas. I...I don't think a rainbow railway exists. Thomas: I'm sure that someday, I would go on a magical adventure to unlock the rainbow railway and go to another demension. Percy: (laughs) Oh, Thomas! Your predicting yourself again! I don't think it's gonna happen, mate, because rainbow railways don't exist! Thomas: Oh, well, OK. I guess I should go back to work now, right? Percy: Yep, and I should go back to delivering the mail truck. I'll see you later, Thomas! Thomas: You too, Percy! (Percy drives off. While that happens, Thomas was thinking to himself) Thomas: I wonder what would happen when I'm able to go to another demension? I'm sure there is some magic that could be made someday. The Fat Controller: Thomas! (Thomas wakes up in shock) Thomas: Sir, what are you doing here? The Fat Controller: You are sleeping on the job again! Please, get back to work this instant! Thomas: I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to be really useful. The Fat Controller: Good. I'll check on you later. (The Fat Controller walks off. After that, Diesel rushes past Thomas without saying "Hi" or "Good morning" to him) Diesel: (doing an evil laugh) I found a magic railway! I found a magic railway! Goodbye, steam engines, hello, diesels! Harry and Bert: (passing by Thomas, but they were tired and out of breath) Wait for us! Wait for us! We're too slow, Diesel! Troublesome Trucks: (taunting and chanting to Harry and Bert) The two yellow diesels are slow!/The two yellow diesels are slow! Thomas: Hmm...I wonder what Diesel is up to? (Meanwhile, at a seperate, unknown station in the other demention, it was night and it was raining. A 22-year old conductor with bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and a terrified look on his face, who is named Mr. Conductor, Junior, was walking with his two unnamed parents back home. They were having a nice conversation while they were walking, but Junior keeps complaining about walking back home) Mr. Conductor Jr: I'm very cold, and my conductor jacket is wet! (Junior sneezes, while he shivers) Can we just go back home by train? Junior's Mom: I'm sorry, Junior, but we can't afford going on a train. We have to walk home instead. Mr. Conductor Jr: (shivering and sneezing again) But, it takes too long, I'm tired, and I'm cold! Is there another faster and easier way to get back home? Junior's Dad: I don't think so, Junior, now please stop complaining, you're making us irritated! Mr. Conductor Jr: (sneezes) Drat it! Junior's Dad: Junior, what did I tell you earlier, please watch your language! It is not nice to curse! Junior's Mom: He wasn't cursing this time. Junior's Dad: Oh, never mind, Junior, you wern't cursing. I'm sorry. Mr. Conductor Jr: That's OK, dad. (Junior sneezes again) (Just then, Junior can see a mysterious shadow of a diesel, and he grew even more terrified) Mr. Conductor Jr: Uh...mum...dad...I...I...I think a m...m...m...mysterious diesel is behind us! Junior's Dad: Will you please be quiet, Junior! There are no such thing as diesels! You're making stories up! Mr. Conductor Jr: Aww, drat it! Junior's Dad: (yelling while Junior covers his ears) Junior! How many times do I have to tell you! Stop cursing! If you curse again, you will be in big trouble! Mr. Conductor Jr: (get even more terrified and argues with his dad) For goodness sake, dad, SHUT UP! I CAN"T STAND YOU YELLING ALL DAY!!! A MYSTERIOUS DIESEL IS BEHIND US AND IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, WE'LL GET RAN OVER!!! I'M NOT EVEN CUSSING, EITHER, YOU INCONSESIABLE JERK!!! Junior's Dad: (yelling) THAT'S ENOUGH, JUNIOR!!! YOU HAVE TALKED BACK TO ME AND SAID "SHUT UP"!!! YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED DUE TO YOUR NASTY DIALOGUE AND ARGUMENTS YOU KEEP SAYING ALL DAY! (But, before Junior and his dad can finish arguing, the mysterious diesel runs over his parents, much to Junior's horrifying shock. Junior approaches his parents, but they were dead.Junior kneels down and cries in frount of his parents' dead bodies) Mr. Conductor Jr: (crying) I'm sorry for ignoring you, mum, and I'm sorry for arguing and yelling at you, dad. Can you forgive me, please? (Just then, he hears the diesel's evil laugh) Diesel: You're next, Junior! Mr. Conductor Jr: Uh-oh! (Junior runs away from the diesel, leaving his parent's dead bodies behind) (Meanwhile, back at the Island of Sodor, the engines were having a nice conversation at Tidmoth Sheds) Thomas: So, I had this strange dream last night that I unlocked a rainbow railway and went to another demension. (The other engines were laughing) James: Oh, you are so silly, Thomas! There are no such things as a rainbow railway and an alternative demension! Gordon: James is right, little Thomas! You are currently making up stories! (The little engines came by to see what the engines were up to) Skarloey: Please don't bug Thomas like that. You know he doesn't like it when you taunt him. Rheneas: Yes, of course! Like Thomas, I also know there is a rainbow railway and a different demension. Rusty: Of course! When you unlock a rainbow railway, you have to find a magical coal truck filled with multicoloured crystals in order to unlock the rainbow railway. Peter Sam: Then, you'll go to another demension. Duncan: That right! That's how the story goes! Sir Handel: Oh, how I wish I was a really useful engine! Edward: But, Sir Handel, you are always grumpy. Percy: And you always complain, like Duncan. Henry: And you always hate it when you have to do jobs you don't like. Sir Handel: Oh...what a big fool I am. Henry: Hey James, remember the time you had a red nose after a bee stung you? James: Oh, yeah. I remember that. It was pretty terrible. Hey Gordon, remember the time your whistle was acting weird. Gordon: (feeling embarrassed) Oh...uh..yeah, I remember that. It was dreadful! (The lorries and George were hearing their conversation) Lorries: Now, George! Try to act normal, OK! Because, this conversation is interesting! (George nods and passes by the engines) George: Railways are no good, turn 'em into roads! Pull 'em up! Turn 'em into roads! Thomas: I heard what you're saying, George! Percy and James: You heard him say what? Thomas: I heard him say that he hates engines like us! Percy: Oh, how dreadful! Category:Unfinished Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas and Friends series Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Thomas and Friends